


inspire.

by Snake-house (CallmeKitten)



Series: Tokyo Ghoul Reader-Inserts [4]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Modern Era, fem reader - Freeform, her/she pronouns used for reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:50:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26610163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallmeKitten/pseuds/Snake-house
Summary: When you applied for the add in the paper, this was not what you expected. But, then again, how often is the position for 'muse' open for a up and coming model and fashion designer?
Relationships: Tsukiyama Shuu/Reader
Series: Tokyo Ghoul Reader-Inserts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1613203
Kudos: 8





	inspire.

When you applied for the ad, this was not what you expected.

All the ad said was 'Muse', and since you were a model you were used to posing for artists and art classes, both nude and clothed, this was definitely different. I mean, that was what first came to your mind at the title, 'Muse Wanted'. 

You did make sure you googled this 'Shuu Tsukiyama' before emailing in with your resume to know what you were getting yourself into. Apparently he was a very well-known fashion designer. 

"Thank you for coming on such short notice, Mr. Tsukiyama will see you now." 

You started following them down a long hallway past wall-less offices, looking into the windows as you passed by. 

"Just a tips for you before you go in there," They spoke, "Mr. Tsukiyama is rather flamboyant so don't be surprised, also he works well if you answer all his questions honestly. You will probably get the job, you are the only one who has inquired about the ad, so please don't even show up wearing brown and black, the man will surely have an aneurysm. Don't be shy, always keep your back straight, slouching annoys him, but that shouldn't be a problem with your background. Always wear heels, and you should be good. I read your resume, so I don't think you'll have a problem, but it is policy that I should tell you that you'll be asked to change in front of people." They gave you a bright smile, "Good luck, my name is Kanae von Rosewald by the way." 

Kanae opened the door, to you assumed, Mr. Tsukiyama's office and motioned for you to enter. "Mr. Tsukiyama, [Full Name] is here." And shut to door after you stepped into the office. 

Your eyes met a large room that was surprisingly organized despite everything going on. The large drawing table had scraps of fabrics thrown over the top, sketches piled on top of each other but seemed to go together. The desk also had different pieces of clothing, obviously prototypes by some of the frayed stitching. 

The man you assumed was 'Mr. Tsukiyama' was fiddling with a mannequin, pinning and unpinning a purple patterned fabric. You felt sorry for that mannequin. 

He turned towards you as you approached, giving you a once over before beaming, "Oh cherie you are gorgeous, you are perfect for the job!" You were different from what he expected when you emailed Kanae your resume, but it was a good different. You had a new face for the modeling world, and that was a very very good thing. 

"Uh, Thank you," You spoke. 

"Alright, you came just in time, strip and try this on." The man threw a silk-embroidered mermaid gown at you, that was surprisingly light you noticed when you caught the dress. 

"Um, Mr. Tsukiyama?" He gave you his attention when you said his name, "I still don't understand the job, Kanae didn't really give me a full explanation, you said you needed a 'muse' in the ad." You held the gown lightly, your fingers dancing over the expensive fabric. 

The taller man ran a hand through his hair and gave you a bright smile, "I'll give you the simplest terms of what is expected for you from this job!" He proclaimed, throwing his hands in the air now standing a mere two feet in front of you, looking down his nose at you, "I need you, Miss [Full Name] to simply wear anything I ask of you and inspire me, to be my muse!" His voice came off in a very sing-song tone, putting his hands on his hips, "Also down along the line I may ask you to attend events for my fashion lines with me and or walk in a few shows, that sort of thing." 

"So a living mannequin that can 'inspire' you?" You reworded. 

"Precisely! Now hurry and change." 

Doing just as your new boss said, you placed your bag on the floor by his desk, slipping off your shoes as well, and started taking off your clothes. You did this all the time, well, you were naked multiple time in front of people, but you rarely undressed in front of someone, but it didn't bother you. Plus Mr. Tsukiyama was looking for something on his desk. 

As you undressed, you folded your clothes and set them on top of your shoes and bag, "Mr. Tsukiyama? Do you want me bra or no bra?" You were now only in your underwear, holding up the dress, surprised that it actually looked your size. 

"No bra, it will ruin the construction of the dress to wear one." He said simply, grabbing a sketchbook and waiting for you to put on the garment. 

Nodding, you took of your bra and dropped down with your other clothes and stepped into the dress. Pulling it up, it was a little snug around your hips, but nothing to restrict your movements. 

Without having to be asked, Mr. Tsukiyama came over to zip up the back, "My, you look amazing in my dress, but who doesn't?" he laughed and went back behind his desk to retrieve a pair of black pumps. Right, you needed to wear heals. 

"I'm sorry, I was only told today before you saw me that I needed to wear heels." You apologized, taking the heels and slipping into them, using his arm for balance. When you were finished, he disregarded your comment with a hand apparently not worried about it and went to his desk and grabbed a sketchbook and sat down on top of his desk and looked over you. 

You smoothed down the silk over your stomach, the texture the elaborate embroidered pattern a nice touch you thought. 

His pencil scribbled a few things before crossing his legs and arms at you, "You have wide hips for a model, oui?" 

"That's correct." You agreed, he had a mirror by his drawing table, which you walked over to look at yourself. It really was a gorgeous gown, and it didn't look half bad on you, "How am I supposed to inspire you?" You inquired, turning back to face him only to see his head was down as his pencil flew across the paper. 

"You just walking around is fine," He spoke up, "You can look around, just getting a feel in my gown is good enough for me today."

You did just as he suggested. You looked over his work on his drawing table, getting a better view, he was quite talented you remarked. The mannequin he was fiddling with when you walked in was the next thing you investigated. The purple fabric was a silk print, you had a feeling he like expensive fabric. 

"Do you mind if I talk while you sketch?" You asked, rubbing the purple silk between your fingers. 

"Not at all, please do actually!" He beamed, looking over at you, not surprised at your interest in the fabric since it has been his new obsession. 

"Ok, thank you." You paused for a moment before asking, "So what are you planning to do with this?" You looked over at him and held up a piece that wasn't pinned to the mannequin. 

Shuu looked up for a moment before going back to sketching, "I'm not too sure, I just fell in love with the pattern and color and just knew I had to make something out of it, even if it doesn't make it into my collection!" He chimed, hopping off the desk to join you by the mannequin, "But, what was intriguing me was starting a line of lingerie highlighting the color or pattern."

You nodded, gazing over at him when he came over, "I think it's a good idea, it's new for you right? You do mainly gowns and high fashion, so personally I think it's a good idea. I've always admired designers and artists who step out of their comfort zones every once in a while." 

Shuu rubbed his chin and thought over your words, smiling as he spoke, "I appreciate the input, I'll certainly take them into consideration." He replied, "Now walk with me, I want to introduce you to the rest of my staff." 

The flamboyant man led you around his work place, introducing you to the designers and interns who worked beneath him, as well as the other secretary, Ken Kaneki, who you thought was definitely the glue to Tsukiyama at times. 

But all in all, everyone was very nice to you, and you thought it was actually going to be pleasant working as a 'muse' here. 

\-- 

As the days working for Shuu progressed, you slowly adjusted to him and his style of work. 

You noticed he worked in bursts of effort, being broken up by frequent breaks to talk to you normally or to walk around the place. There was also the fact he had a weird attraction towards Kaneki, which you later learned from Kaneki himself that Shuu tried to make him his muse after he started working as a secretary, but obviously refused. 

It was odd really, how easy it was to adapt to the man. You usually didn't hang around people of his personality type, but here you were, being a muse and rather close friend to one. 

Shuu sometimes would have you accompany him to his boutiques around the place, even having to fly to New York with him for two days. It was exhausting, but a fun little adventure for you. 

And the pay was sickeningly well. You haven't been paid this much for any job you've ever done in you life. You are being paid so well by Tsukiyama that two months after working for him, you were able to move yourself into a bigger and nicer apartment that actually allowed you to have pets. Now you didn't have to keep you cat a secret. 

Life was starting to lighten up for you, and be something you liked waking up to. 

You enjoyed talking with Shuu, and everyone else of course, but especially him. It was kind of an attachment. 

He would make you strip and try on different clothing pieces every day, and wearing such expensive clothing and having real conversations with an equally expensive man was amazing. You didn't have many friends up until this point in your life. 

"[Name]?" Shuu called you from your thoughts, "Are you ok? You seem a little spaced today." He commented in a worried tone. 

You smiled at him and shook your head, "I'm fine, thank you, just a little stuck in the clouds lately, so nothing bad." You replied, standing up from where you sat in one of the chairs in his office. 

Today you were wearing one of his prototype wedding gowns, trying to create more wedding gowns to form a collection. It had lace sleeves and a high neck, contradicting the key-hole back of the dress that poofed out into a ball gown. It was a very princess-type dress. 

Shuu had also made sure you had your hair pinned out of your face today, "Are you sure? We can call it a day if you're unwell or just need a break. In three, almost four months, you've never had a sick day so I wouldn't hold it against you."

Though it was scarring you how concerned he was for you, you brushed it off with another convincing half-smile, "Shuu," You hardly referred to him with his first name, "If I needed a break, I would let you know." You paused before playfully adding, "Do you need a break Mr. Tsukiyama?" 

The said man chuckled in front of you and set aside his sketchbook, "How about we go out for lunch?" He asked. 

"Sure, should I change? Or would you like me to show off your beautiful design Mr. Tsukiyama?" 

Tsukiyama knew there was something still on your mind, but since you were slowly starting to return to your same self, he would let you work through it until you wanted to tell him, if you wanted, "You can change if you'd like." He stood, "I'm going to go see if Kaneki or Kanae would like to join us." With that, he slipped out of his office. 

You changed out of the gown easily and changed into your clothes that were folded on his desk. 

You found Tsukiyama by the front desk talking with Kanae, who smiled as you approached. 

"Glad you are ready cherié!" Shuu beamed as you walked over, "Kanae isn't going to come with us, but we do have to pick them up something on the way back. But Kaneki is coming, and now we just have to wait for him." You nodded. 

"Alright, sounds good."

Soon enough, the dark-haired boy arrived and the three of you headed out to some Italian bistro that Shuu said he's been 'dying' to try. Kaneki whispered he probably saw it on his was to work this morning. 

The bistro was only three blocks away, so you decided to walk. But as you guys chatted on your way to lunch, you started getting cat-called at. 

"Hey, nice ass sweetheart." A construction worked called out to you. 

You gritted your teeth before replying in a sickly sweet voice, "Why thank you asshole, why don't you shut the fuck up." Neither Shuu nor Kaneki have heard you curse before, so they were stunned for a moment, "Why don't you keep it on your pants before you embarrass yourself." You were going to flip him off as well, but you decided against it, thinking that would be a little too much. 

"Fucking bitch, just take the damn compliment." He seethed, but you didn't care. 

You were about to go off again, but Shuu surprised you by stopping you and speaking up himself, "I would appreciate it if you didn't talk to my girlfriend that way or you'll have a lawsuit on your doorstep tomorrow that you won't want to pay." It seemed like the man must have recognized Shuu from tv or something, because he paled and instantly apologized and went back to whatever he was doing. 

The three of you started walking to the restaurant, and didn't speak until you were seated. 

"I didn't know you were so well spoken [Name]." Kaneki complimented as he sipped his tea. 

You smiled, "Thank you, I've had my fair share of cat-calls in my days, so I have to have a defense ready." You looked over at Shuu, "And thank you for your help as well too Shuu." 

Shuu smiled at you, a nice smile actually, not one of those fake smiles he gave the press, "It's no problem [Name], anything for you, I don't ever want to hear someone talk to you like that ever again, so I will make it my mission to protect you!" He beamed, making you and Kaneki giggle at the claim. 

"I appreciate that, thank you, but really," You brushed some of your bangs out of your face, "It's not the first time, and it certainly will not be the last time so unless you plan to accompany me everywhere, you mission for protecting me may be a loss." 

Kaneki glanced at Shuu, you noticed the look and narrowed your eyes at the designer, something was up. 

"Well [Name] I guess you'll just really have to become my girlfriend so I can protect you properly." Shuu replied smoothly, holding his chin in his hand as he stared at you from across the table. 

Sure it wasn't the most romantic way you've been asked out before, but you've never blushed harder in your life. 

You averted your eyes and covered your mouth with you hand in effort to hid the blush, but you knew it was a loss. 

"Ah Tsukiyama, that's very nice of you!" Kaneki beamed, trying to help you out, but was failing. 

"R-Right..." You mumbled. 

"So [Name], what do you say? Will you inspire me outside of work and be my muse for every aspect of my life?" He asked, you could see the sparkle in his eye he got when an idea would hit him during your sketching sessions. 

Behind your hand you were grinning madly, it really was so sweet, "I would love to," Shuu beamed at you, "But I kind of really need this job, so if you can get me a new job, then I'll say yes." You tried to bargain. 

"Why would you need a new job?" Kaneki asked, genuinely confused by your statement. 

You sighed, "Because of if and when the media gets ahold of this and finds out that the internationally known designer Shuu Tsukiyama is dating one of his employees, they'll have a field day. And I couldn't do that to Mr. Tsukiyama." You explained. 

You expected Shuu to understand where you were coming from, but he just scoffed, "Then move in with me," He leaned towards you, "If it's financial reasons behind the publicity reasons, you can move in with me and I'll buy you everything you want, and you can still be my muse." 

He must have been feeling like this towards you for a while, because he was willing to bribe you into dating him. 

There was a not-so heavy silence in the air. 

"You'd do that for me?" You whispered. 

"Of course I would! In a heart beat." Shuu assured you, and though Kaneki felt like the third wheel, he felt honored to witness something so sweet. 

You let yourself smile as you nodded, "Ok." It was short and simple, but everything Tsukiyama needed to hear. 

"Great! Call your landlord tomorrow, you'll move in as soon as possible." Shuu cheered and grasped your hands to place a dozen kiss on the backs, making you laugh. 

"Alright I'll do that, but I have a cat too, I hope that's ok." You commented. 

"Oui, perfectly fine with me." He said in the midst of his flurry of kisses. 

And to think you were astonished by finding your life wonderful for once by having people around you that you cared about. 

They cared more about you too than you originally thought. 

It gave you more hope to life, because it was more amazing than meets the eye.

**Author's Note:**

> on twitter @ ren_writes :)


End file.
